


Careful On The Ice

by clamtom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hockey, M/M, djdjkmsdkdm gayness, figure skating, this is..out of context..like theyre just there maybe i'll write background one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamtom/pseuds/clamtom
Summary: The jingling of the keys as Chanyeol pushed open one of the double doors to the ice rink was almost accusatory. This was very much against the rules.Before Coach Lee handed him the keys to the rink he had said to Chanyeol in an uncomfortably paternal voice, “Now, son, with great power comes great responsibility! You might be thinking of some lady friend right now, one you could bring over to this here rink in the middle of the night to impress with your hockey skills, but this key is for practice hours only!” Then he had winked, “No girls allowed, as they say.”Though Kyungsoo wasn’t a girl.





	Careful On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hfjankjsndjadn an out of context hockey!chanyeol/skater!kyungsoo thing i wrote for a friend..ily ash  
> THIS BITCH HAS A CONTEXT FIC NOW: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507748/chapters/33517764

The jingling of the keys as Chanyeol pushed open one of the double doors to the ice rink was almost accusatory. This was very much against the rules.

Before Coach Lee handed him the keys to the rink he had said to Chanyeol in an uncomfortably paternal voice, “Now, son, with great power comes great responsibility! You might be thinking of some lady friend right now, one you could bring over to this here rink in the middle of the night to impress with your hockey skills, but this key is for practice hours only!” Then he had winked, “No girls allowed, as they say.”

Though Kyungsoo wasn’t a girl.

As Chanyeol hiked his hockey skates over his shoulder and headed over to the bleachers to put them on, Kyungsoo stood in the doorway and looked around with wide eyes. Chanyeol found himself staring.

The only light they had was the white moonlight and yellow street lights coming through the windows and the orange hallway lights shining through the recently opened door. They reflected off of Kyungsoo, his nose, his eyes and, yes, the skin of his head under his thin layer of buzzed hair. It would’ve been kind of funny if he didn’t look so ethereal, glowing, like something from a painting. A lake reflecting the sun, a soft faced angel descending from a pillar of light. Chanyeol blinked away from him.

“I’ve never seen it like this. At night time.” Kyungsoo smiled slightly and tilted his head to look at Chanyeol, spreading warm things through his chest, “Kind of magical.”

“Yes.” Chanyeol croaked.

Chanyeol was a little used to it, admittedly. He’d broken Coach Lee’s rules a handful of times before he had the bright idea to break them with Kyungsoo. Only once with a girl, though, just to make out a little bit. The rest were with Sehun. They would walk delicately into the center of the rink, trying not to slip to much on the rubber soles of their Converse, and then they would settle down and work their way through a six pack of beers. Their butts would get cold on the ice and neither of them really liked beer that much, but it made them feel badass. Enough to do it once every couple of months.

He tried to see it with new eyes, though he associated the place mostly with Sehun’s bitching at that point. It was a little magical. Everything was tinted dark blues and grays and the lights reflecting dimly across the scratched surface of the ice, creating swirling patterns that weren’t as obvious in the daylight. And then there was the fact that it was empty. No sound of a dozen pairs of skate scraping across the rink, no yelling of plays and low hum of small talk from the bleachers. Darkness. Silence. Just the two of them, in the darkness and the silence.

“Right. Magical.” Chanyeol said.

They stayed quiet, looking across the ice. The occasional car would pass; its headlights casting shifting shadows across the scene. Kyungsoo ran his fingers across the netting that surrounded the rink, his mouth hung slightly open. Chanyeol placed his skates gently down on the bleacher next to him, afraid that if he made any noise he would snap Kyungsoo out of his trance. There was something tangible in the air. They were a few feet apart at that point, Kyungsoo in the doorway and Chanyeol on the nearby bleachers, but Chanyeol felt deep within himself that if he stood up, if he walked over to Kyungsoo, reached out and touched him, on the shoulder, or the fuzz at the base of his neck, on the cheek, Kyungsoo would let him. He would let Chanyeol take him in, press his whole palm against him. His hands trembled in his lap.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said suddenly. He turned and grinned at Chanyeol, “What’s your shoe size?”

“Oh, uh. Like a ten.”

Kyungsoo thought for a moment, “Same as Kris. I think he keeps a spare pair in his locker.”

Chanyeol put two and two together and his eyes went wide. He bolted up and his skates rattled on the metal bench beside him, “No. _ No way _ .”

“ _ Yes _ way.”

All Chanyeol could do was stand and gape as Kyungsoo sauntered towards the men’s locker room. When he came back out he was holding a pair of skates in each hand, his own and Kris’ or, now, Chanyeol’s.

He lifted the larger pair up with a wide smile on his face. The moonlight glinted off of his bright white teeth.

Chanyeol shook his head frantically, “Kyungsoo, dude, buddy, the only thing I do on the ice these days is slap the puck around and knock the shit out of people. I am  _ not _ getting into a pair of those things.”

Kyungsoo headed over to him and sat down next to his hockey skates, “Your masculinity sure is fragile for such a big strong hockey babe.”

The word “babe” bounced around in Chanyeol’s head. He blushed to the tip of his ears.

“Are you calling me a pussy?”

Kyungsoo slipped into his skates and began methodically lacing them up, “I’m not calling you... _ not _ a pussy.”

“Jesus.” Chanyeol yanked the larger skates towards him and started to unlace them. He heard Kyungsoo laughing. He wanted to look up from his skates, take in the full view. Kyungsoo, with his eyes squeezed shut, the apples of his cheeks raised, the back of his hand pressed against the side of his mouth to stifle the sounds, bright, soft, but Chanyeol was already being  _ so painfully obvious _ . He was practically fucking swooning. He focused stubbornly on his skates until they were laced up on his feet. Kris’s feet were a little narrower than his own, the sides pinched.

Kyungsoo got up from beside him, balancing on his blades and the railing around the rink, “Do you still remember?”

Chanyeol looked up at him, flexed his toes inside of the unfamiliar fit of the skates, “Remember what?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo rocked back and forth, staring out onto the rink as Chanyeol stared at the back of his head, “Anything, I guess. Spins, jumps,” Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder at him, “You were really good when we were little. I remember that.”

“I, uh, “ Chanyeol stood up on his skates, “Guess we’re about to find out.”

He almost immediately careened over. Kyungsoo flipped so his back was against the railing and caught Chanyeol in his outstretched arms. Like they were in some fucking romantic comedy.

_ Jesus _ .

Chanyeol’s arms were tucked over Kyungoo’s and his chin landed on Kyungsoo’s chest. The view up his nostrils wasn’t especially flattering, but Chanyeol felt his stomach shrivel and fall out of his ass all the same.

“Good start,” Kyungsoo said with a breathy laugh.

“These blades are, uh, thinner than what I’m used to.” His voice was muffled by Kyungsoo’s sweater. He smelled like Old Spice and his sweatered chest was incredibly warm.

He grinned down at Chanyeol, “Right.”

Chanyeol tried to get upright and landed himself directly into another awkward position, with his hands wrapped around the railing on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips and his nose only a few inches from Kyungsoo’s. And he was still wobbling on his ice skates.

_ Jesus _ .

Kyungsoo laughed and Chanyeol felt it against his cheeks, “Not the skating prodigy you once were, huh?”

“It doesn’t seem that way.”

“Here.” Kyungsoo took both of Chanyeol’s hands in his own. He moved them from the railing and onto his waist. Chanyeol must have been dreaming. His heart rate skyrocketed and his hands broke out into a sweat on the scratchy woolen sides of Kyungsoo’s sweater. He stared blankly into Kyungsoo’s bright brown eyes, which were pointed downwards, watching their feet. He barely noticed that Kyungsoo was shuffling him down the railing and towards the opening of the ice rink. Chanyeol stumbled and tightening his grip on Kyungsoo. 

“Careful, careful.” Kyungsoo placed his own hands over Chanyeol’s, fingertips brushing knuckles until they settled on Chanyeol’s wrists.

Chanyeol’s breaths were coming out shorter and shorter, “I’m not usually this bad, you know. You’re making me nervous.”

The words just tumbled out of his mouth, but the blush it spread across Kyungsoo’s cheeks helped him reclaim some of his usual Hockey Jock confidence. He gripped Kyungsoo’s sides a little tighter, “Teach me how to dance, Coach Do.” He said.

Kyungsoo laughed, “Whatever you want, Hockeyboy.”

The two of them slid out onto the ice. The transition of the grainy concrete to the smooth ice made Chanyeol feel immediately more stable, he could feel Kyungsoo feeling the same. The two of them stood up a little straighter, regained their balance. Chanyeol still couldn’t help but feeling hockey was slightly more respectable and, yeah, sorry,  _ manlier _ than ice skating, but really they were both in their element on the ice. He could respect that.

Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo’s waist as he gained his footing on the more familiar sensation of the ice under his skates. The hands Kyungsoo had wrapped around his wrists came with them. Kyungsoo diverted his eyes down to their joined hands, now hanging in the space between them. He didn’t let go. Chanyeol let out a shallow breath. Kyungsoo had warm, soft hands. His thumb was on Chanyeol’s pulse, he could probably sense his heart racing at the speed of fucking light.

Chanyeol looked Kyungsoo in the face and Kyungsoo met his gaze through his eyelashes. For a split second he forgot how to speak, but eventually he found it in him to mumble, “So, what’s my first lesson, Coach Do?”

Kyungsoo was shivering slightly, and all Chanyeol could really do was hope it was for some reason other than the cold. He loosened his grip on Chanyeol’s wrists and slid them gently down the backs of his hands until his grip was wrapped around Chanyeol’s fingers, pushing them together in the palms of Kyungsoo’s warm hands.

_ God in heaven _ ,

Chanyeol would’ve fallen over again if he wasn’t standing so deathly still. His thoughts were a jumbled mess in his brain but the one thing he was aware of with startling clarity was Kyungsoo’s eyelashes. Dark and short and stumpy, like a child’s scribbled drawing of grass. It reminded Chanyeol how much of a  _ boy  _ Kyungsoo was. He felt something warm spread in his chest, crawl up his throat.

“I think we’ll start with the basics, student Park.”

“Makes sense.”

Kyungsoo lifted their hands up and rearranged them slightly until his fingers were laced through the gaps between Chanyeol’s. Palm to palm.

They were smaller than they looked on his wrists, smaller than his own.

“I’m sweaty.” Chanyeol blurted and then immediately blushed red hot.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, surprised at the sudden proclamation and then started suddenly to laugh, bright and clear as the cold air around him. He tilted forward, cackling, until his shaved hair poked against Chanyeol’s chest and their clasped hands pressed against Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Oh my  _ god _ , never mind.” Chanyeol said. He pressed their hands against Kyungsoo, trying to push him off. He was still shaking with the giggles. The corners of his lips pressed his cheeks upward and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I  _ hate _ you.” Chanyeol groaned, even though his chest was still buzzing.

Kyungsoo shook his head and took deep breaths until the laughter subsided, “No, sorry, just–” He let out another snort, “Your hands felt sweaty and I wasn’t going to say anything, but, uh.”

“OH MY  _ GOD _ .” Chanyeol tried to separate their hands but Kyungsoo held fast, letting himself be pulled forward on his skates, “ _ Kyungsoo _ .”

“Come on, I didn’t say it was  _ bad _ .” Kyungsoo was beaming at him, “I’ve held sweatier.”

Chanyeol stopped struggling and blinked at him, “Who’s? Do I know them.”

Kyungsoo snickered before answering, “Uh, yeah. Kim Jongin? We were in skating competitions with him.” He shrugged, “We went to the same middle school. Dated a little bit. Real sweaty hands.”

Kyungsoo skated backwards, taking Chanyeol with him. Chanyeol had to stop gaping long enough to look down at his skates and get sliding forward. It was familiar but foreign. The figure skates pinched him in different places than his hockey skates did. And drifting forward holding hands with Kyungsoo was  _ entirely _ different than speeding with a hockey pole in his grip. He spent a few seconds trying to get the hang of it before snapping his head back upwards, remembering the issue at hand.

“You’re gay?” He said too loud, “And you dated  _ Kai _ ?”

Kyungsoo gave a small smile. He lifted Chanyeol’s left hand and lowered his right as he guided the two of them into a turn. Chanyeol lifted a skate for balance and then planted it back on the ice. The muscle memory he had stored away in elementary school was resurfacing, at least somewhat.

“I’m bi, I guess. But, yeah. Kai.”

“ _ Kai _ ? Kim Jongin? The one with the weird hair?”

Kyungsoo scoffed and took a step backwards. He was guiding them towards the center of the rink, “It got less weird in middle school.”

“So that’s your type, huh?” Chanyeol shifted his skates as they glided on the ice, moving forward as Kyungsoo moved backwards.

“Tall and cute and Korean? Yeah.”

“I’m tall and cute and Korean.” Chanyeol said dumbly.

“Right.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but there was something soft and shy in his smile that made Chanyeol’s stomach flip, “You’re doing pretty good, by the way. For someone who hasn’t practiced since fifth grade.”

“Thanks. Love you too..”

Kyungsoo slid to a stop and Chanyeol stopped as well onto a few inches away from him. 

Kyungsoo just  _ looked _ at him.

Chanyeol was blushing so hard at that point that he was starting to break a sweat. Between the darkness and the seclusion and the clasped hands, the scene was almost too intimate for Chanyeol to process. He felt like he was unravelling, starting at the points where Kyungsoo’s fingertips pressed against the backs of his hands. His stomach felt loose and light, his heart was floating somewhere near the base of his throat. He probably could have fainted.

“This is way more gay than hockey.” Chanyeol said, and he stuttered.

Kyungsoo laughed and pulled their clasped hands towards himself, drawing the two of them closer together, almost chest to chest, “I think that’s more your fault than ice skating’s.”

Chanyeol was close enough to see everything. The soft hairs that made up Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows, the brown tints in his dark black eyes, the fine lines under his eyes, the small dusting of a mustache he had on his upper lip, the transition between his cupid’s bow and the flesh of his lips.

Oh. His lips. Chanyeol was right there, right in front of them.

Do Kyungsoo, in the center of that vast skating rink, in the center of the world.

“I would kiss you, but my face is super cold.”

“Kissing could warm it up.” Kyungsoo said simply.

Chanyeol couldn’t argue with that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a revie w ? follow me on tumblr @heartshaping


End file.
